A Friend In Need
by Tazzer
Summary: Sofia & Gil after 'Bullet 1 & 2'


**A Friend In Need**

By Tazzer

Spoilers: A Bullet Runs Through It 1 & 2

Summary: Sofia & Gil

Disclaimer: Not my character, but I like to play with them.

------------------------------

The glitz and fun Las Vegas was known for seemed like a world away as Detective Sofia Curtis entered the funeral home. The last few days had taken a heavy toll on her mentally and emotionally, a toll that was sure to leave permanent scars. It's strange how the passage of time can feel as if it's going in slow motion and super high speed. As she made her way through the crowd of towering green dress uniforms, she still felt the sting of condemning eyes.

It was obvious from the whispers that followed her that the news of the final findings had spread as quickly and blistering as a high plains wildfire. So much for department confidentiality. No one spoke to her with their mouths, but their eyes and body language conveyed their thoughts loud and clear. Despite being cleared, Sofia was still guilty due to association with Captain Jim Brass.

She didn't need anyone's help in finding Mrs. Bell. The young woman dressed in black and pregnant was the widow that Sofia made her way over to. She waited humbly for her turn to give her condolences. She could count on two hands how many of these wakes she had attended in her career. She hoped she would never get used to them. Mrs. Bell was the classic description of grace under pressure along with a good dose of kindness to those who came up to her.

Moving around the funeral home with nervous energy, Sofia had no idea if Captain Brass would show up. She couldn't blame him if he didn't, but she wanted to be there for him if he did. Settling in a doorway across from the main entrance, she waited. Standing there she tried to sort out and process all that had happen. Since the time Detective Ortega questioned her about the 'Old Western' style shootout, she had spent every waking moment convincing herself she was the owner of the 'friendly fire' bullet. So by the time she walked into the Internal Affairs office, she was prepared for her punishment.

Sofia never even had time to be relieved when Ortega spoke those few words that she was cleared and presented her with her gun and badge back. Unfortunately, her clearance meant someone was responsible. The only other person who was in the vicinity was Captain Brass and her soul cried for him. It didn't matter that he was the grizzled veteran who had seen and endured much over his career. Sofia knew him to be a teddy bear under the gruff exterior and this information was sure to hit him just as hard as it hit her.

Amidst the sea of police personnel suddenly stood the lone and stout figure of Jim Brass. He wearily looked around before removing his hat. Sofia instinctively walked towards him to be his champion. In a hushed tone she quickly offered, "Jim, I was just on my way out, but if you want me to stay.

They had not spoken to each other that morning, but each knew the findings along with how the tables had been turned from the previous day meeting.

Jim whispered back, "No, I think I can handle it."

"Yeah?"

"I think. Thanks."

"Okay."

As much as she wanted to stay at Jim's side, she didn't want to appear to the whole room as though he needed her. Sexist or not, for a young woman to act as a man's shield would have added more fuel to the combustible tension in the air. Jim's masculine moral fiber would face what the other officers would dish out and do so without withering.

Reluctantly, Sofia placed her dress hat upon her head and headed out the door. She made a mental note to call Jim later to check up on him. She felt the maternal instinct to comfort him in some small way. The trick was to be there for him as a supportive friend, but not to cross the line and become a smothering hen. With her own rollercoaster ride of emotions still undulating through her body, she knew that offering Jim a sympathetic ear would show him that he doesn't have to go this alone. Sofia was and still is his friend.

Reaching her car to unlock the door, she felt the vibration of her cell phone in her front right pocket. When she looked at the caller's name, she let out a sigh. "Hello Curtis."

The voice at the other end was hesitant with a dash of sorrow sprinkled on top. "Sofia it's Gil."

"Yes, I know."

"I…..I'm calling to see if we can meet and talk."

She looked back towards the funeral home in hopes of seeing Jim and having an excuse to hang up. "Sorry, I'm not in a talkative mood right now, maybe some other time okay."

"It will only take a few minutes."

"I don't think it would be a good idea." _Now or ever_ she thought to herself.

"Please, it's very important."

His rich persuasive voice could sway a raging pit bull back into playful puppy-hood. "Fine. Where and when?"

"Joe's diner in ten minutes."

"No, that's too close to the lab. Amber's Café on Flamingo in twenty minutes."

"Okay, see you then."

------------------------------

Sofia pulled into the parking lot and spotted Gil's Crime Lab SUV. Actually, a person standing on the moon could see that gaudy tricked-out monstrosity. While moving the gear shift to park, Sofia shook her head at the sight. She thanked God that she got out of the crime lab before being forced to drive around town in that silver beast. She hadn't met the new Sheriff yet, and she was in no hurry to based on his taste in truck accessories. The new SUVs lit up as bright as the Vegas strip thanks to flashing lights out the ass. The brush guard across the grill looked more like a nose ring on a bull than an actual piece of standard police equipment.

Although Sofia was out-going, she would feel absolutely ridiculous showing up to a crime scene in one of those vehicles. Tapping the roof of her newer version of Dodge Charger, an original MOPAR muscle car, she defiantly preferred the stealth approach this baby offered.

Her hat was tugged down tight on her head as she entered the café. With eyes hidden under the black glossy brim, she had to tilt her head slightly up to inform the hostess she was meeting someone. The young girl looked over her shoulder and pointed to the last booth down the way. Sofia thanked her and marched down the aisle.

Gil peered over his magazine each time the door chimed when opened. When he saw Sofia speaking to the hostess, he stood up and waited for her to arrive at the table. While she walked, he noted how stiff her movements were and how the uniform concealed her sexy shape. A drastic change from the previous day when she was animated and the sweat suit she wore hugged her form.

"Thanks for coming." He motioned to the bench seat across from his.

Sofia sat down and carefully removed her hat to place on the table. The waitress was there immediately, "What can I get for you?"

Looking up at the working woman, "Ice tea please."

"Anything else?"

"No thanks."

Gil pushed his magazine aside, "You're not hungry?"

"No." Curt was an understatement for her quick and firm response.

A rise of his right eyebrow indicated his skepticism, "When's the last time you ate?"

Sofia turned her head and looked toward the kitchen. "I got a bite out of a hot dog before….umm, I had some yogurt yesterday."

The waitress placed the tall glass of tea in front of Sofia. Taking the lemon wedge and squeezing it into her drink, she had yet to make eye contact with Gil. This avoidance was not lost on him, and he knew where it came from. He also knew by her formal uniform she was either coming or going to Officer Bell's wake.

Moving beyond food, he softly asked, "Are you on your way to the wake?"

She continued to sip from the straw quenching her dry throat. She was in no hurry to speak to him about anything. "No, I was just leaving it when you called."

As Gil struggled to ask what was on his mind, Sofia decided to end this as quickly as possible and answered his unspoken concern. "Jim came and of course it was tense. Everyone gave him the glare. I wanted and offered to stay with him, but men will be men and I didn't want to take his dignity away."

"How was he handling it?"

"A lot better than I could or did, but he's probably better at concealing his emotions." Absent mindedly shaking her head she added, "I'm sure it's eating him up on the inside."

"That's the reason why I wanted to talk to you. Jim will put on a brave face and not let anyone see his pain. I think since you two went through the whole incident that you have the best in with him. I think he is more apt to open up to you about what he's going through then he would with me. Can you be there for him, maybe even initiate some conversation about it?"

Sofia raised her eyes and looked angrily at Gil. She couldn't believe what he had just said, what he just implied. "For the record, I don't let my friends down nor turn my back on them when they are in need."

She reached for her hat to leave, but he quickly laid his hand over hers. "Sofia, that's not what I meant, please hear me out."

"I know exactly what you're inferring to and that's the irony of it.

"You're talking about yesterday."

"Sure, let's talk about yesterday. I know the rules, I know I shouldn't have been in the lab, but sometimes there are things more significant then rules and regulations. And I certainly don't need one of your team members to tell me to go talk to the shrink."

"I know and you're right, I should have stopped her…but I didn't."

"Gil, I have enjoyed our times together, but I see a behavior pattern in you that I can't ignore. Look, I gave you the benefit of a doubt when Catherine jumped on me, but yesterday…"

"I'm sorry."

Sofia didn't raise her voice, or whisper, but in a tone that was firm, she told Gil off. "I wasn't there as your silly girlfriend who wanted a shoulder to cry on because I broke a nail. I was there as your colleague with what I thought at the time, was very disturbing information. And for you to allow anyone to barge into a highly confidential conversation and take over was…..inexcusable. I won't waste my time with a man who has no sense of compassion to stand up for a friend in need or himself for that matter."

With downcast eyes he responded, "I can't argue with that…..I…I do go mute when faced with certain situations, especially around women, but it's not because I don't care."

"Well that's not what comes across. Look, I don't need anyone to hold my hand through life, or fight my battles, but I don't expect my _friends_ to help beat me when I'm down."

"Let me make it up to you."

"It's not that simple. You hurt me and much worse than any of the uniforms have. I expect them to treat me badly, I don't expect that treatment from the person I'm closest to. We can't move beyond this until you understand the pain you have caused me. And only then might it be possible for me to begin to trust you again."

Sofia grasped her hat and slid out of the booth. Gil sat there as her words seeped into his head and heart. With a tug to the brim to firmly position the hat into place, she leaned down to offer this last thought. "Jim is going to need more than one friend to get through this, if you consider him a _friend,_ then you might want to find it in yourself to step up to the plate for him now. And who knows, it just might show me that you're not a complete insensitive ass."

Detective Curtis tossed a few dollars on the table to pay for her drink and left the restaurant without a look back. She wasn't the kind of person to hold back from clearly communicating what she thought and she had given Gil much to contemplate.

_The End_

_December 2005_


End file.
